


prepare for trouble (and make it double)

by peachtones



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: (?) i guess, (?) xukun and zhengting go at it while yixing's on the line if that counts, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sorry yixing really isnt in this he is simply the plot device, xukun and zhengting are brats, yixing is confused and aroused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: Xukun could feel the phone was slipping out of his hand. If they (read: Zhengting) didn’t stop now, they’d probably just end up abandoning their task at hand to fuck. Which, well, wouldn’t actually be so bad, considering their task wastake sexy pictures to surprise and tease (read: torture) Yixing-ge with, because what else are you supposed to do when you find out that you and your boyfriend are sugar babies to the same sugar daddy, but they didn't have nearly enough material to send Yixing yet (even though a video of him fucking Zhengting would be some prime (spank bank) material, for both themselves and their sugar daddy).(or: boyfriends xukun and zhengting are both broke af, so they sign up for sugar baby websites and somehow end up with the same sugar daddy, without realizing, but when they do they decide to have a little fun)





	prepare for trouble (and make it double)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhengtng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengtng/gifts).



> happy (early) birthday mare!! thanks for putting up with my shit lmao
> 
> just fyi i've never actually watched idol producer nor do i follow nine percent but i did watch all of [neomurice's recaps](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCx6OIfX88_Nh17sRbS-OF7w/videos) while the show was going on so uh that counts right
> 
> also just so u know: xukun has been yixing's sugar baby longer than zhengting has (four months vs one and a half months); xukun had one other sugar daddy before yixing (for three months) while zhengting had two sugar daddies (two months combined, since they were both at the same time) and one sugar momma (three and a half months) before yixing. (lmao they bad at keeping glucose guardians huh) basically: xukun isn't picky and will settle for anyone who is nice and gives him money (also handsome but like. that's a given) -- aka "hm they're nice and pay me so that's good enough" -- while zhengting is more picky, going for people who provide larger payouts -- aka "how can i best maximize my profit from this"
> 
> also i've never written smut before so uh this is probably really bad idk i've never been near a dick in my life ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Xukun looked smugly into the lens of his phone’s camera, snapping pictures as Zhengting mouthed at his neck. He bit his lip as the older reached the juncture where his neck met his jaw, rolling his head to the side to give Zhengting better access to the area. Zhengting took the opening as an opportunity to move from where he had just been leisurely laying halfway on top of the younger to intentionally shift his weight and press his thigh down against Xukun’s dick. Xukun couldn’t stop the gasp that fell out of his mouth.

Encouraged by the sound, Zhengting moved farther on top of Xukun and pressed his thigh down harder -- all the while continuing to suck hickies into the smooth skin of Xukun’s neck -- eliciting a moan and a twitch of his hips out of him this time.

Xukun could feel the phone was slipping out of his hand. If they (read: Zhengting) didn’t stop now, they’d probably just end up abandoning their task at hand to fuck. Which, well, wouldn’t actually be so bad, considering their task was _take sexy pictures to surprise and tease (read: torture) Yixing-ge with, because what else are you supposed to do when you find out that you and your boyfriend are sugar babies to the same sugar daddy,_ but they didn't have nearly enough material to send Yixing yet (even though a video of him fucking Zhengting would be some prime (spank bank) material, for both themselves and their sugar daddy).

“ _Zhengting_ ,” Xukun whined, sounding breathless as he clutched at the back of his boyfriend's t-shirt. “Ge, s-stop, I need to take pic-pictures of you too.”

Zhengting reluctantly pulled back from Xukun’s neck, sitting back and leaning against the younger’s propped up knee. He took a moment to admire his handiwork -- three rather large bruises blooming into existence on the younger’s neck -- before an idea popped into his head.

“You will. In a second, though,” he said, ignoring Xukun’s noises of protest as he took the phone from his hand. “I have an idea, first.”

Xukun was about to ask what the idea was when Zhengting climbed off of him and settled between his legs, hauling the younger’s ass straight into his lap by the belt loops of his jeans. His shirt was then pushed up his chest, far enough to expose his toned stomach and a single nipple, which Zhengting flicked harshly. Xukun’s hand shot up to cover it from further abuse (it was sensitive enough already from when Zhengting had played with it earlier, flicking it and rolling it between his fingers until Xukun was panting and squirming in his lap) and whined, “ _leave my nipple alone_.”

Zhengting smirked at him, flicking his other nipple through the bunched fabric of his shirt before moving back to unbutton and unzip Xukun’s pants. Then, without warning, he leaned down and attached his mouth to the area just above the the waistband of the younger’s underwear. Xukun keened and squirmed under him, hand going to fist the comforter below him. It was too much -- Zhengting was too close to his dick to not be doing anything to it. He let go of the comforter and made to push Zhengting’s head away, but was stopped by Zhengting’s own hand lacing their fingers together and pressing them into the mattress by Xukun’s hip. He continued to suck and bite a mark into Xukun’s skin until he saw fit, finally lifting his head after hours (minutes) of agonizing torture.

Xukun breathed out a sigh of relief. That was, until Zhengting tugged the elastic band of his underwear down with his thumb just far enough to expose his pelvic bone before he dipped his head back down, lips attaching to the area of skin he had just exposed. Xukun’s sigh was subsequently shoved back down his throat. The older was now _definitely_ too close to his dick not to be doing anything to it; Xukun couldn’t help it as he canted his hips upwards, feeling Zhengting smile against his hip.

Satisfied with his work, he sat back up, a pleased (and swollen) grin on his lips.

“What was that for?” Xukun asked, out of breath, “other than to torture me?”

The grin slid off Zhengting face and he sighed, giving the younger an unimpressed look. “Do you not know the finesse and planning it takes to create the perfect picture?”

“No,” he said flatly. “I just take pictures. They always turn out well.”

“Because you’re _just that handsome?_ ” Zhengting goaded, and Xukun nodded cheekily, a pout on his lips. The older rolled his eyes. “I didn’t know you were that much of an egotist. Baby, if we’re gonna do this, we should do it right.”

Brattily, he sassed, “then _do it_.”

“I _am_ ,” Zhengting sassed back, putting his hands on Xukun’s thighs and pulling their hips flush together (and rolling his hips once to further antagonize Xukun). “Put your arms behind your head,” he ordered, lifting the phone up, “and put on your best bedroom eyes.”

Xukun did as he was told, lazily tucking one under his head and leaving the other slightly extended above him. Zhengting slid his hand from where it rested on Xukun’s thigh to hold his hip, thumb tucking into the waistband of his underwear. He angled the phone in such a way that it would capture all of Xukun’s spread out form and the point where their hips met. The soft glow coming from the lamp on the bedside table only added to the _so are you gonna fuck me or do I have to get my boyfriend to do it_ aesthetic they had created.

After taking about half a dozen pictures for good measure (and definitely _not_ to stare at and think about later), Zhengting opened the camera roll and leaned forward to lay on his boyfriend, pushing the phone into his hands to show him the picture(s) he had taken.

“Oh,” the younger said, looking at himself, “that’s a really good picture.”

“Duh, I took it,” Zhengting said airily.

“And I’m the egotist,” Xukun teased. “My turn now.” He pushed the older down against the bed and sat up, to mirror the position they had just been in before he climbed onto his lap. He opened the camera back up, pointing the phone at the boy under him. “Take off your shirt. I want Ge to see the way you flush.”

“So demanding,” Zhengting chided, but pulled his t-shirt up and over his head anyway -- which he then looped over the younger’s neck to drag him down into a kiss. Xukun let out a surprised noise, having been too distracted by the phone, which Zhengting swallowed. He indulged the older for a moment, letting him lick into his mouth before he undulated his hips, causing Zhengting moan into his mouth.

“This is payback,” he said as he sat back up, wiping at his mouth and tossing Zhengting’s shirt on the floor, continuing to roll his hips with barely any pressure, teasing the older. He smiled at the sight of the slight flush that was starting to creep up on the older’s chest, just barely brushing across his cheeks; the needy little noises he was making were just as, if not more, worth the effort Xukun was putting in to deliberately tease him. Zhengting, becoming fed up, slid his hand into a rip in Xukun’s jeans that was dangerously high up on his thigh and pushed down the younger down fully onto his lap. “ _Stop teasing_.”

“You know,” Xukun hummed, a smug smile on his face, “Gege should hear the pretty sounds you make too.”

Before Zhengting could do anything other than flush more at Xukun’s words, Xukun was placing a hand on the older’s muscled stomach to keep himself steady and raising his phone to capture the older, pressing record as he brought his hips down in slow, tight circles. A litany of lewd noises began to fall from Zhengting’s lips and the hand that was shoved into the rip in Xukun’s pants was gripping his thigh, needing something to hold on to, while the other was covering his face like it was trying to prevent the sounds from escaping. It was easy for Xukun to get him noisy, considering Zhengting was clad only in a pair of thin sweatpants and the stiff seams of Xukun’s jeans were rubbing incessantly right up against Zhengting’s clothed dick.

Xukun shifted forward, hips moving in more of a lazily thrusting motion now than the circles he had been doing before as he reached up to pull the older’s hand away from his face, threading their fingers together and pressing them into the mattress next to Zhengting’s head so he could keep his balance in his new position while still filming his boyfriend under him. The shot wasn’t as clear as before, only a portion of Zhengting’s face visible, but Xukun was going for authenticity; he even let a moan slip past his own lips, feeling confined in his own pants even though they had been unzipped earlier. He needed to get out of them as soon as possible.

When Xukun felt like he had enough footage -- a whole 24 seconds worth -- of the older’s wanton noises, he stopped both the video and his hips abruptly. He sat back up on Zhengting’s hips, which caused him whine at the loss of friction and addition of pressure, rolling his hips up in complaint. Xukun leisurely circled down to appease him while he reviewed the video.

When it proved to be satisfactory, Xukun declared, “I’m going to send it to him. All of it. Everything.”

Zhengting snatched the phone out of his hand before he could even exit the gallery. “You can’t just send it,” he said, breathless, holding the phone out of reach as Xukun tried to take it back from him. “You have to time it correctly.”

“Fine.” He scowled and huffed out an annoyed breath, rolling off of Zhengting and scooting up the bed so he was next to the him. The older threw a leg over him and Xukun smacked his leg as his knee brushed up against his dick. Zhenting smacked his chest and rested his chin on Xukun’s shoulder, propping the phone up on younger’s chest so they could both see the screen.

“See, watch.” Zhengting had already created a folder in the gallery of Xukun’s phone, picking out the best pictures they had taken in the past half an hour. He opened the messaging app and Xukun’s conversation with Yixing and sent the first picture (of the both of them, just a casual yet seductive-looking selfie on the bed). “And now we wait.”

It turned out that Zhengting was waiting for the message to be read, quickly sending the second, third, and fourth pictures (one of Zhengting sneaking his hand under Xukun’s shirt to pinch his nipple, two of Xukun when Zhengting had been mouthing at his neck, one of him looking smug and the other with his eyes closed as he moaned) a few seconds after each other, not letting Yixing even start to type out a response. After that was the photo of Xukun the older had so artfully took. Zhengting gave Yixing a slight breather, waiting until the three dots popped up to indicate that he was typing before sending the video the younger had recorded, setting the phone to vibrate, and tossing it off to the side.

He rolled completely onto Xukun, the leg that had been on top of him moving between his legs before he purposefully shifted his hips, grinding up against his erection. Xukun openly moaned at the contact. Seriously, he needed to get these jean off. Or maybe Zhengting’s sweatpants off. Or both of their pants off. He wasn’t really picky at this point, someone’s pants just needed to be off their bodies at the earliest possible convenience.

Zhengting leaned down to reattach his lips to Xukun’s neck, returning to his ministrations from earlier, but this time with the addition of grinding his hips against the younger’s. They were both fully hard from teasing each other for the past thirty minutes for Yixing’s sake and at the rate they were going, both of them were going to come in their pants before Yixing could even respond. Not that either of them would have really minded, since they were too worked up and impatient to take the time to be fingered open; neither of would probably even last long enough for it to be worth it, either. It would be a surprise if either of them even made it past the fingering to actually be fucked, so grinding and rutting against each other it was. At least, until Yixing responded. Which he did, before either of them could find release.

Xukun’s phone vibrated incessantly, signaling an incoming call, which Zhengting picked up because Xukun was too lost in what Zhengting was doing to him to even notice his phone was going off. He reached for the device while he continued to suck at Xukun’s neck, blindly swiping to accept the call. He pulled back from the younger’s neck, quickly hitting the speakerphone button and turning the volume down far enough to where it would just barely be audible to act as if they had accidentally accepted the call. Xukun whined under him, having been so close to coming that it was actually starting to become painful.

“ _Zhengting,_ ” he whimpered, desperate.

“What, baby?” Zhengting asked, the soft and tinny disembodied voice of Yixing asking _Xukun? Zhengting?_ at the sound of his sugar babies’ voices.  

“I've been hard for the past thirty minutes,” he complained, grabbing at any part of the older he could reach and bucking his hips up against the thigh between his legs to try and find some relief, “so either make me come or I'm going to do it myself."

“You’re so impatient.” He glanced at the phone, to see if Yixing was still on the line before he asked, “you’re not even wait for Ge to text us back?”

Xukun groaned in frustration. “He better fucking hurry up then, before I literally come in my pants.”

Zhengting grinned, “maybe he’s busy, Kun.”

He scoffed. ”After he got what we sent him? Yeah, I don’t think so.”

The older’s eyes flickered back to the phone; Yixing still hadn’t hung up yet. “I hope he video calls us.”

“I don’t care what he does as long as it ends in me having an orgasm,” Xukun complained. “I’ve been edged at least three separate times -- _thanks a lot_ \-- and if I don’t black out when I come, I’m going to be very disappointed.”

“He better call soon then, huh?”

The younger leveled him with a look. “Did you not hear anything that just came out of my mouth?”

Zhengting just laughed, moving to press a kiss to Xukun’s lips, “I’m just teasing, baby.”

“Well stop, you asshole.”

“I-- oh, he’s calling us,” Zhengting said, catching the phone's screen light up out of the corner of his eye. He sat back up and rearranged himself so he was sitting between the Xukun’s legs before circling his arms around the younger's waist and hauling him up into his lap. He groaned at the sudden pressure, openly moaning when Xukun wiggled around in his lap to get comfortable.

Xukun grinned, wrapping his arms around Zhengting’s shoulders. “Oh, so you are still hard. Good to know I’m not the only one,” he said, tone teasing as he purposely ground his hips down.

“You brat,” Zhengting muttered as he leaned to mouth at the bruises that circled Xukun’s neck before he reached to grab the phone and answer the call -- this time, a video call. A slightly grainy image of Yixing appeared before it became a clear picture of their sugar daddy. He looked like he had been working out -- his hair was wet and his face was shiny and flushed -- or possibly had just gotten out of the shower. Nevertheless, he looked good.

“Ah, Ge! Hi,” Zhengting said sweetly, lifting his mouth from Xukun’s neck to smile.

“Ge!” Xukun said, swiveling his had around to look at the screen before smiling and unabashedly asking, “were you touching yourself?”

Yixing looked flustered, but didn’t deny it. Instead he stuttered out, “I don’t-- h-how?”

Even though it wasn’t a coherent sentence, Zhengting understood what he meant. _How_ did this happen? _How_ are you together? _How_ did you find each other. “I did tell you I had a boyfriend, when you asked about my personal life -- Xukun is that boyfriend.” Xukun wiggled his fingers in a wave at Yixing. “We usually don’t talk about sugar daddy stuff with each other, but somehow you came up --”

“And we decided to have some fun,” Xukun grinned, grabbing the phone from Zhengting and turning around. He settled his head on the arm he had wrapped around Zhenting’s shoulder in an attempt to appear coy, holding the phone with his other hand so he was filming his face, Zhengting’s bare shoulders, and the back of his head. Zhengting went back to mouthing at his neck as he listened in. “So, did you touch yourself when you looked at the pictures we took? Or when you watched the video? I know Zhengting sounds good, I wouldn’t be able to resist that.”

“I- I,” Yixing started before he swallowed, glancing away from Xukun’s figure before looking right back. He looked downright flustered. It was a new look on him; he was usually cool and confident, only getting embarrassed and bashful at most. “Y-yes. I did.”

“That’s good.” Zhengting moved from Xukun’s neck to his shoulder as he reached under the back of his shirt, lightly dragging his fingernails down his back. When he reached the base of Xukun’s spine he dipped his fingertips into the waistband of his underwear. “That’s what they were meant for.”

“Don't you _dare_ ,” Xukun hissed quietly, “if you're not gonna follow through.”

Before they had even started, Xukun had insisted on working himself open just in case there was a slim chance that Yixing wouldn’t want to drop one or both of them as sugar babies _and_ want to come over to fuck both of them after -- Zhengting was now using that to his advantage. He circled his middle finger around the rim before shoving it in. Xukun’s hips twitched forward at the intrusion; Zhenting bit down on his shoulder to stop from moaning at the pressure, while Xukun brazenly let a moan fall from his own lips.

Following that, Xukun, ever the exhibitionist demanded in Zhengting’s ear, “Zhu, you should finger me until I come. Make Yixing watch.”

“I have a better idea,” Zhengting whispered into his shoulder, sliding his finger out of the younger. “Yixing doesn't know I don't have a gag reflex. So, how about I give you a blowjob and you can decide if you want to tell him or not?”

“Oh, thank god,” Xukun sighed in relief. “Yeah, let's do that instead.”

“You better not drop the phone on me, Kun,” he warned.

“I can make zero promises,” he said before coaxing Zhengting out of the crook of his shoulder and into giving him a kiss; it started languid and relaxed until Xukun licked into his mouth, tightening the arm he had around his shoulder. Zhengting let him lead the kiss until he felt the corner phone dig into his shoulder.

Zhengting pinched the younger’s hip and Xukun hissed in response, breaking the kiss. “Move.”

Xukun pouted as he slid off Zhengting’s lap, shuffling back until his back hit the headboard. The older moved to lay between the younger’s legs, tugging his jeans down so he could have easier access to his dick.

“Xukun?” Yixing asked, unsure voice drifting from the speaker. If he had been saying anything before, it had fallen onto deaf ears.

“Ah, sorry Ge, I got carried away,” he apologized, albeit insincerely. “But I’ll make it up to you. _We’ll_ make it up to you.”

Simply because he could (and to see what kind of reaction it would get out of Yixing), Zhengting braced his hands on Xukun’s hips and leaned forward, mouthing at Xukun’s clothed dick. Obviously too focused on Yixing, Xukun hadn’t expected it and let out a ragged moan as his hips bucked up, eyes sliding shut and hand reached for the older’s hair, desperate for something to hang on to.

“Ah,” Xukun panted, another moan dripping out of his mouth like honey as the older started sucking, “ _ah_ , Zh-- _Zhenting_.”

“What is Zhengting doing, Xukun?” Yixing asked. “Show me.”

Zhengting waited until he saw Xukun tap the screen to flip the camera before he mouthed more insistently at the younger’s cock before laving his tongue over the length and sucking gently at it, eliciting a high-pitched whimper out of Xukun and the hand to tighten in his hair. He decided to move onto the actual bowjob after that, pressing a kiss his pelvis before he moved to tug the waistband of his of underwear down far enough for the younger's cock to sprung free. Xukun let out a sigh of relief, which was quickly replaced by a litany of noises and half-formed words falling from his lips as Zhengting licked a stripe from base to tip before taking the head into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. 

“Y-Yixing-ge, d-did you know th-that-- _ ah, _ Zhengting doesn't ha-have a ga- _ ah- _ g reflex?” Xukun asked, voice shaky and punctuated with gasps.

“N-no,” Yixing stuttered.

Zhengting took that as his cue, popping his mouth off Xukun’s dick so he could smile at the camera before taking all of it into his mouth in one smooth, practiced motion until his nose was against the younger’s pelvis. He glanced up at the camera and swallowed around him. Both of them groaned, Xukun from the sensation and Yixing from the visual. That, or he was touching himself again, which definitely would an expected reaction to seeing one of your sugar babies deepthroat the other.

Zhengting pulled back a little to breathe and hummed around the length in his mouth, causing Xukun to cant his hips up into the older’s mouth at the feeling; Zhengting relaxed his throat and let the younger continue to fuck up into his mouth until he came, not pulling off until Xukun came down from his high and began to whine because the oversensitivity. 

He sat back up, taking the phone from Xukun and turning it around to show how absolutely wrecked the younger looked before flipping the camera back around. He smiled coyly into the camera lens, pleased at how aroused Yixing looked. For lack of a better term, he looked like he was about to bust a nut right then and there.

“Ge, you should come over,” Zhengting suggested, voice a little raw. The suggestion was more of a command, a  _ if you don’t come over you’ll miss out on what you just saw and a lot more _ . Nonetheless, Yixing understood and agreed, already gathering himself up to leave. Before he hung up Zhengting chirruping a, “drive safe!”

He tossed the phone off to the side as soon as the call ended and pulled up Xukun’s underwear before flopping on top of Xukun, who had slid down from sitting against the headboard. “So, did you blackout?”

“I did, thanks for asking,” Xukun said, pulling the older farther up his chest so he could press an endearing, sloppy kiss to his lips. “Maybe the best orgasm I’ve had to date? Don’t tell Yixing. He might be good in bed, but nothing can beat that mouth of yours.”

“That’s great and all,” Zhengting cut in, adjusting himself on top of Xukun. “But I’m still hard as fuck and will actually die if I have to wait for Yixing to get here.”

“Babe, chill,” Xukun said, grinning as his hands drifting down to grope Zhengting’s ass. “It’ll take Ge at least a half an hour to get here. I only need two minutes to rim you into next week. We’ll be ready for round two in no time.”

**Author's Note:**

> zhengting just seems like a man who can deepthroat a dick dont @ me
> 
> (epilogue: xukun does rim zhengting and it only takes one minute and twenty-six seconds. yixing makes it to their apartment and dicks both of em down. zhengting and xukun continue being literal demons but it's okay bc yixing loves them. also in the near future zhengting demands yixing fuck him against the floor-to-ceiling windows in yixing's apartment and yixing, being the polite man he is, asks if xukun would like that too but zhengting cuts in with "no this baby is afraid of heights, i bet he hasnt stood closer than a half a meter to your windows since you met him bc it freaks him out" and xukun attempts to suffocate zhengting with a pillow)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/peachtones/) | [twt](https://twitter.com/peachtoneau/)


End file.
